Gift to the Potions Master
by catkasimir
Summary: Chapter 2 finally completed! Hermione is awarded to Snape short before the final battle. Will she be able to help Harry and the Order while being in Snape s clutches?
1. Chapter 1

**Gift to the Potions Master**

by catkasimir

**Chapter 1**

She just kept her gaze to the floor, following Snape wordlessly. When they had reached the gates outside Hogwarts, Snape stopped so suddenly that Hermione almost bumped into him. He turned and wrapped one arm around her and apparated.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she and Snape were in a living room. It was cozy with a sofa in front of a roaring fireplace, the walls lined with bookshelves, a paper-laden desk to the right and a small dining table to the left. Snape let go of her.

"You must be hungry", he said. She did not respond, but he motioned for her to sit at the dining table. "Sit," he commanded, "The house elves will serve you something."

As soon as she had complied, a bowl of creamy soup with bread appeared before her. Hermione felt that Snape was watching her, so she looked up to meet his eyes. He gestured her to start eating.

"I have to leave you alone for some time, since there is business I have to tend to." He pointed to the door on the left. "The bathroom is through this door. Feel free to bathe or shower." Hermione shuddered inwardly at the thought of bathing in Snape´s tub.

"Do not touch any of my papers or my books. Remember that you are a prisoner. You are now my possession.", his eyes were shining. Remaining quiet, she looked down to her meal.

"I shouldn't be long.", she heard him say and a quiet pop told her he had vanished.

That sat free her tears, all the angst and mourning she had hold back. Tears were flooding her face and she buried it in her hands. All events of the last two days came crushing down on her: Ron dead, Harry on the run but followed by an army of Death Eaters and Dementors. She herself had been captured by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and now Voldemort had awarded´ her to Snape.

"The little mudblood is a gift to you, my dear servant.", Voldemort had said, "I know you were disappointed with all the apprentices you have taken on so far, and since the brat is intelligent, she should suffice to do the chores. Of course, as I am sure, you will put her to multiple uses."

That had earned smirks and sniggers from the Death Eaters surrounding the scene. With a push, Voldemort had sent her to the floor, right before Snape´s feet.

"What do you think of your present?"

Snape had smiled and with a bow had said, "My Lord, I am stunned at the high esteem in which you seem to hold me, since you have awarded me Harry Potter's last living friend. Rest assured, that I will treat her in the right way." Sniggers could be heard again. Also Voldemort had had a little smile on his face upon watching her scraping herself from the floor.

"Just leave her alive, since we might have to borrow her to set a trap for the Boy Who Is Living To Annoy Me." The Death Eaters let hear their obligatory sniggers, Snape bowed again and suddenly all seemed to have been dismissed and Snape had taken her to this place.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face. The sight of the soup still made her feel like throwing up. Wanting to go to the bathroom, she opened the door to her left, but it did not lead to such. It was a bedroom she was standing in. In the center was a large four-poster bed with a dark blue velvet comforter and a heaven of same sorts. On its left was a large wardrobe and a chest, on its right was another door.

She opened it and finally found the bathroom. After relieving herself, she took a good look at herself in the mirror and noticed her tear-swollen face. Feeling all smelly and sweaty she decided to take a quick shower, hoping that Snape would just not return as long as she was in here. To make it a little more difficult to break in the bathroom, she locked the door.

Half an hour later, she returned to the living room, feeling refreshed. The soup was gone, instead, she found a steaming cup of tea and sandwiches on the coffee table. Hermione took a bite and slowly sipped the cup, closely eyeing the room again. On the right was also a door. What was behind it? The kitchen, a corridor, or a bedroom that she could use? For nothing in the world she wanted to share a bed with Snape. She pushed down the handle, but the door didn't move.

Obviously, she was not allowed to go beyond the living room. Shit.´, she thought, If there is only one bed and Snape will come back ...´ Panic overtook her and she rushed over to the window, trying to open it. No luck. Neither with the bedroom window. She was trapped. No floo powder, no wand, no way out. She looked around for something she could arm herself with.

The only thing she found suitable was a small marble statue of a snake on the chest. I could knock Snape out with it, once he returns.´, crossed her mind. Yeah, great idea Mione, make him angry, that will surely work for you.´, she scolded herself. It was no use denying that she was completely helpless and at Snape´s mercy. Letting herself fall on the settee again, she cried and was shaken by her sobs violently.

A fresh cup of tea helped her calm herself anew after a while. Her eyes fell on the books. They were the only gorgeous things in the room. She was not allowed to browse through them, but Snape could not forbid her to look at them. Hermione rose and perused the titles. Alchemia Magisterial´, Encyclopedia Herbologia´, all tomes bound in leather, the parchments smelling deliciously of the knowledge of old times. It was hard to contain herself to not touch them, take them out and read them. She yearned for turning the age worn pages.

When she had spotted Moste Potente Potions´, she heard a soft pop behind her back and froze instantly. A silky voice reached her.

"I believe I told you to not touch any of my books, Miss Granger."

She turned around slowly. " I didn't, I just had a look at the titles."

He met her gaze. "Don't lie to me.", building anger was audible in his voice. "As I think you were intelligent enough to pick up, you cannot hide something from me, Miss Granger."

It took him only two strides to stand before her, gripping her chin and forcing it up, so he could look into her unhooded eyes.

"Legilimens", she heard him whisper softly and suddenly he was in her mind, perusing the events of the evening:

Her not touching the books, sipping tea, crying, her panic as she realized there was only one bed in the apartment. At that she felt Snape chuckle´ in her mind. Then he saw her taking a shower and catching a glimpse of her naked form in the mirror.

"This is not for you see", she protested, but only received another chuckle from Snape, that made her stomach turn. He pushed further and saw her not eating but crying, the scene with Voldemort, her being tortured in prison by Bellatrix Lestrange, the battle, Ronald Weasley dying in her arms. Hermione felt the hot tears coming back to her eyes as Snape made her live through it again. She tried to erect walls, to push him out, but he went through her mind like he was zapping through Muggle TV.

The scene of the Lestranges pulling her from Weasley´s corpse was next, her screams haled in both their minds, while Harry Potter fled, giving up on rescuing at least his female friend. The next thing, Snape found more interesting: It was a memory of the Golden Trio discussing what to do when getting caught. Potter would go into hiding separately. He would go to...

"No." , Hermione interrupted. "Never am I going to let you see this. I prefer being murdered." and with all her might she pushed him out. Next thing she knew was that she was looking at Snape´s face, who was blinking at her in shock and herself pushing him away. Snape indeed took a step back, still blinking as well as trying to catch himself.

"So, you did not lie about the books. That was an advisable thing to do." he said mockingly. He moved to take off his cloak, leaving it over an armchair. Hermione took the possibility to wipe her eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of her old-fashioned witch-dress that Bellatrix had forced her to change into from her "improper" Muggle clothes.

Snape had noticed the sandwich that she had taken an only bite of. He sat down on the settee, poured hers and his cup, that had appeared some time earlier and gestured for her to sit down, too. Complying, she took the other side of the settee, careful to not come into contact with him. Snape shoved the cup into her one hand and the sandwich into her other.

"You haven't eaten in two days, I suggest you at least eat this one."

"I'm not hungry", she replied.

"Don't try my patience, Miss Granger.", he snapped.

Patience.´ she thought Which patience?´ She forced herself to eat, slowly finishing the sandwich, while Snape took out a book and read. They spend an hour or more just sitting there, him reading and her sipping cup after cup. Then she had to rise.

"Where do you think you're going?", came the prompt snarl.

"To the bathroom, sir."

He nodded her off like they were in class, but had a slight smirk on his face. Hermione did not like that. He was up to something, she was sure, and so locked the bathroom fiercely. When she stepped out of it later, she stopped dead in the door. Her heart sank to her stomach like a stone in the water.

Snape was before the wardrobe, undressing. He had just taken his white shirt off, leaving him only in his black pants, when he spotted her. In long strides he made his way to her, like a panther going after his prey. That kicked her to move and she fled for the door, pushing down the handle and pulling at it madly, but it didn't open.

The trap had snapped closed. She felt him behind her back, coming near her and his arms came up around her. His right hand touched hers on the handle. She trembled. Snape gently pulled her hands from the door. The silky smoke that his voice was, right next to her ear, said

"No, Miss Granger, you are going nowhere tonight."

Her whole body trembled as his hands moved over her body, clearly enjoying her form, the curves of her hips, her stomach, her waist. She felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Please, Professor, let me go.", she pleaded, but the chuckle she received once again only made her heart sink beyond what she thought possible.

"I think not, Miss Granger. Though I have to admit that I was less than thrilled at first by the Dark Lord awarding me the Insufferable-Know-It-All. It was a most pleasant surprise to see that you have matured into a woman since last time I saw you, and the glimpse of your body I caught made me curious and...hungry."

With that he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her right under her ear, where one can feel the blood pulsing. Mechanically she reached for the door again, but the next second her feet were in mid-air and she was swept up against Snape´s chest, tightly secured between two strong arms. He took her to the bed and put her down on the rug left to it. Facing him, Hermione felt her nerves flutter at the sight of the bare skin of his upper body. One hand came up to her cheek, caressing her.

"Relax, Hermione," he told her softly. It made her close her eyes. She tried to relax into the touch and mulled over the fact that he had called her by her first name. The hand on her chin tilted it slightly upwards and suddenly his lips were on hers. He tried to kiss her, but she tensed and didn't answer him. Snape kissed her again, but still she remained unresponsive. The grip on her chin became a fierce one, so her eyes opened to his dark gaze.

"Hermione, do not fight me. There is nothing to gain from resisting me." He held her close with his left arm and could feel her still trembling under his touch.

"Please, Professor, let me go..." she tried again.

Snape just shook his head, his eyes looking sad as if he was to say There is no use to plead.´ He bent his head down to take her mouth again. Hermione was caught in a moment of weakness. The past days weighed heavy on her shoulders and she was tempted to just give into the soft kiss of her former teacher. She let him part her lips and teeth, enter her mouth.

Her hands, that she had brought up in fists against his chest, relaxed as he drew her even closer. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands explored her body. When he touched a delicate spot on her back, he felt her tense, her hands clenched back into fists and she moaned, not out of lust it seemed, but out of pain.

"Are you hurt?", Snape asked, eyeing her grimace. Hermione nodded, so he took a phial and a cream from the chest. He handed her the deep blue potion wordlessly and she downed it in one gulp.

"Bruises Balm", he said courtly, meaning the cream he held.

"Is that still necessary after the Healing Potion?"

"You did not drink Healing Potion."

"What?", she looked puzzled. The content of the phial had been deep blue, so she had automatically assumed that it was a Healing Potion, since all of them were shades of dark blue. Though, it had had a silver shimmer to it, that was unusual. There was only one other group of potions that could have this combination of colours.

When the coin finally dropped, a frown crept over her face. Snape had given her a contraceptive. Not only that, but it had been the ultimate one that lasted from the moment of drinking until the next period. She could not take Snape´s smirk, so she angrily turned her back to him, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like "Bastard."

"Careful, Hermione." He purred. "Remember that now I practically own you. So it is not in your interest that I do something impulsive." He whispered the threat in her ear when his hand found the sensitive spot on her back again. She flinched as he pressed into the bruise, but did not moan again, much to his displeasure.

He wanted to hear her moan and beg, not out of pain but of pleasure, and swore to himself, that he would make her do so tonight, thoroughly. Snape undid the buttons on the back of her dress. Slowly, appreciatively, he undid one button after the other, baring the skin of her back.

The green and blue bruise he had touched clearly stood out from the lush young skin. Carefully, he worked in the cream, his long fingers softly massaging her bruise. Then he kissed it, receiving a shiver running down her spine. Slowly, he unpeeled the dress from her form, uncovering more bruises as he sent the velvet to the floor. He creamed and kissed every single one of her bruises, then his hands wandered to the clasp of her bra. When she felt him undoing it, her skin became gooseflesh all over.

The straps went over her arms. His hands came around her from behind as he took the bra away from her. He was looking over her shoulder, enjoying the view of her breasts from above, but he was disappointed by her hands, covering the sensible flesh immediately. That earned her a deep growl of protest from him. He was pressing himself against her back and she could feel the evidence of his growing arousal. She was close to tears, he could tell as he walked to stand before her. Bending down, he crushed her lips with his. He took his time to plant kisses everywhere he could reach on his way down on her body, appreciating her young firm flesh.

His hands stroked her stomach, then tucked under the waistband of her knickers and began to pull them down gently. A hand, desperately gripping the knickers from above, stilled his movement. Looking up, he met directly the gaze of her tear swollen eyes, one arm was still protecting her breasts. He could see one of her nipples through her fingers.

"Please, Professor, don't do this. I'm begging you." she tried one last time, but Snape only shook his head. Pushing her hand away, without great force, he calmly pulled down the knickers, lifting one foot after the other to make her step out of them. He was on his knees before her, his head reached up to just under her chin. She was a lot shorter than his 6´2" frame.

Looking up, he saw the tears running down her cheeks and falling down onto her décolletage. Snape licked them up. When his tongue met the tender flesh, the sensation set him on fire. Not able to hold back, he forced her hands to her sides, ignored her protesting whimpers and tended to her breasts. He palmed them, stroke them and drew the rose coloured nipples into peaks, while licking up every new tear that fell down.

Then he was on his feet, swept her up again and laid her onto the bed. Her sobs became erratic as he kneaded her breasts. His mouth suddenly was on her mound and she gasped in shock. He moved to part her legs, but she clenched them together fiercely.

"Stop.", she pleaded. "Not that, please. Take me, if you want to, but don't do that to me. I couldn't deal with it." He hesitated, then moved up to look straight into her eyes.

"Legilimens."

It was the second time this night that she heard the whispered command. She felt him in her mind again, perusing the freshest memories. He saw himself undressing her, he felt the mix of angst, anger, desperation, even will to die at being at his mercy. He went on and found a memory of her and Weasley snogging, then Weasley went down on her, but couldn't make her come.

One more time there was the memory of Weasley dying, blown by an Avada´ by Nott. Snape followed the train of thought about the Golden Trio discussing going into hiding. He smelled blood. He wanted that memory about where Potter was hiding, but he felt her push. Suddenly, he was out of her mind, staring at her closed eyes. How did she manage to close her eyes?´, he asked himself.

"How did you learn Occlumency, Hermione?"

Hesitatingly, her eyes fluttered open. "I read about it what I could find and practiced a bit with Harry."

"Potter couldn't have taught you. He is an incompetent."

"Well, yes, since you did not teach him anything."

"I only did what was necessary." Snape snapped. "As I will do with you, tonight."

She blinked in shock, all of a sudden remembering that she was naked and Snape was lying on top of her, the only thing that separated her from the erection straining into her belly was the tissue of his pants.

"Tell me, Hermione, how often did you and Weasley enjoy yourselves? That memory I had to suffer was pretty new, a week old, was it?" Her lips were shaking violently. There was only one name on her mind: Ron.

"Th-three days ago."

"Did you go all the way?"

She shook her head under sobs. "I-I'm a virgin."

Now it was Snape blinking in shock. He had considered her far too beautiful to still be untouched. Pathetic idiot of a Weasel did not even manage to get into her pants. Well, I will for sure´ he thought. A smirk crossed his face. Hermione wondered what was more intimidating: Snape being angry or Snape being as full of himself as he was now? Before she knew what was happening, he got off her and into the bathroom.

It took only a second for Hermione to get up and into her dress, but when she turned, Snape was standing in the room again, another phial in hand and looking clearly annoyed.

"Hermione, kindly stop acting so childishly." Snape strode towards her and she stepped back in fear, colliding with the chest.

Her fingers found something hard and heavy behind her back. It was the little snake statue. Aiming at his head, she swung it forward desperately, but he had gripped her arm before it even was in mid-swing. His other arm, phial still in hand, pressed her body to his and he pushed her arm behind her back. The fingers on her arm forced her to let the little statue drop back on the chest with a little clunk.He twisted her arm and she cried out from the pain. When it had subsided, she met Snape´s eyes.

"Cease being stubborn, Hermione. As you surely understand, I have to punish you, once you cross a line. On the other hand, I am more than willing to reward compliance.", he said and dropped his lips to her neck, planting a single kiss on her throat.

"That is a more cruel punishment to me than what you did before.", she replied.

"Not if you relax and do try to enjoy yourself. I am fed up with your crying and sobbing. It's quiet a turn-off actually."

"If you do not want to see me cry, then take your hands off me." She received another chuckle from him.

"Nice try, Hermione." He brought the phial up to her lips.

"What is it?", she tried to eye it, but his hand covered up the potion.

"A Calming Draught.", he answered softly. "I told you I am fed with your crying. Now drink it," he ordered.

"No," she spat. He tried to force the phial into her mouth, but didn't succeed, so he sat the phial down. It was a magical one and stood without help. He pulled her to the bed with him. She punched at him, attempting to free herself from his embrace, but he only snorted at her poor tries. She was pushed down onto the mattress by his weight. Snape grabbed her right arm, brought it up to the bedpost and tied it with the curtain strap. Not being hindered by her erratic movements, he got a hold of her left and tied it unceremoniously to the other post.

Hermione pulled at her bindings, but they were too strong. Snape smiled at her struggling and her visible inner battle. After a minute or two she ceased her administrations and she realized now that she couldn't keep it from happening: Snape was going to have her soon, he would be inside of her. It made her cry once again. She would have preferred being tortured with the Cruciatus curse. Through her quiet sobs she heard a soft whisper.

"Please, Hermione, stop crying. I am trying to make this pleasurable for you, too."

"Never will I gain any pleasure from your touching me." Her retort came like a whip lash and Snape stilled, his eyes narrowing.

"That remains to be seen." He got off her, took the phial and gripped her chin. Forcing open her lips, he poured the liquid. Her mind was racing. ´Good God, what is he giving me now?´ She saw a yellowish stream of liquid being poured into her mouth. So it wasn't a Calming Draught, that was for sure, and he had tricked her before with the contraceptive. What the hell was that?´

Snape watched her intently. He noticed that she ceased struggling and her breath evened out. Her pupils widened and as he put a finger under her ear, he could feel her pulse calming remarkably with every minute. When he decided, that she was quiet enough, he reached up and untied her hands. Surprise was legible on her face.

"What have you given me? It wasn't a Calming Draught like you said. You've lied to me." Snape smirked in retort. "Not entirely. The concoction had very well a Calming Draught in it, but that was not the main component."

"What was, then?"

"I believe, you will see for yourself in detail."

With that he crushed her lips in a fierce kiss.

A fire suddenly erupted in her stomach, spreading in her whole body. It waved through her, into her very fingertips, toes and her scalp. It felt like she was standing in flames, yet it was immensely pleasant.

"You have given me a lust potion.", she panted.

"Yes, my dear, but it is nothing you could have read or heard about, since it is a special creation. I invented it just for you."

"Liar.", she countered, as he began to suck at her throat. I am losing every bit of control over myself., was her last conscious thought. Then the fire, heated by his hands on her waist, swept through her again and ate away all rational thinking. Hermione's mind was blank. Bare of thoughts, she just gave into the impulses as they kept coming. So she buried her hands in Snape´s hair, caressing his head as their lips met and their tongues dueled. She felt so hot, she needed the fabric off her skin.

Gently, she pushed Snape off her, then stood. Snape looked slightly puzzled. Did the potion not work right?´, he asked himself. Hermione's back was facing him and he watched her peal the dress from herself. She held the fabric to her chest, turned and locked with Snape´s gaze. Snape certainly did not expect this behaviour from his drugged little witch. Hermione dropped the fabric to the floor, baring her form to his view. Snape was more than positively surprised.

The draught had worked so well, that she had obviously forgotten all shame. She seemed to have ceased all rational thinking, just giving into her lascivious heat. Snape gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back while looking over her body. Her figure was lush and young, the curves seemingly inviting his touch. The nipples of her firm breasts were tight, her chest rising high with her ecstatic breaths. He noticed that she was looking him over also, her eyes seemed to be glued to the bulge between his legs and that made him groan lowly.

He opened his arms and Hermione took two steps and was in his embrace. The contact of flesh with flesh made him cease thinking, too, only giving into his feelings. He broke their frantic kissing to return to her breasts, kneading one hard and sucking the other one's nipple. What had made her cry earlier, now made her moan and beg for more. Her hands clenched in his hair almost painfully and he felt her move her hips against him.

She was sitting on his lap, knees on the mattress on either side of his hips and establishing a rhythm in her moves, her pelvis against his cotton-clad thighs, unconsciously stimulating her clitoris. Her moans became ragged and he smirked to himself as he felt her wetness soak through his trousers.

Hermione's head was thrown back. Snape took the opportunity to ravish her throat, relishing in the feeling of her smooth skin. One of his hands descended between her legs. With smooth, feather light touches on her spot, he met her rhythm, making her gasp and shudder. Then he took her clitoris between two fingers, stimulating its both sides. That earned him a cry from Hermione and her fingers digging into the skin of his back.

"I think you are ready, aren't you?"

"Yes", she hissed.

It was all he needed to flip her over, placing her back on the bed, his hips slotting between her thighs. Hermione heard the zipper of his pants and suddenly felt his erection nudge her opening. He had positioned himself. It was strange for Hermione to see this dark man loom over her, with her most intimate part open to him. Who was he? What was her relations to him?´, she wondered, but lost all thoughts again when she felt him push into her. She tensed.

"It will hurt, Hermione.", he warned her. "Relax, that will make it easier. Yes, open your legs wider. That's it."

She complied and he watched her relax, watched her breath. As she exhaled he pushed forward, breaking through her maidenhead with a single quick thrust. She cried out and he remained still for a minute, soothing her pain with a deep kiss and softly caressing her cheek. Slowly she became comfortable enough under him to answer his kiss. Snape thrust into her again, noticing that she didn't wince. He established a slow rhythm and Hermione got used to the feeling of being filled. The friction his organ created within her was not painful anymore, it was ... delicious.

When Snape drew almost all the way out of her, she moaned in protest and tilted up her hips to meet his thrust. Snape laughed heartily at this, thrusting into her deeply. It earned him a surprised gasp from her. She was so tight, that he found he was quickly losing control over himself, but he was sure she wouldn't be able to take long, either, given how wet she was.

His rhythm sped up, becoming as ragged as their breathing. His left hand found its way back to her sensitive spot. He massaged it, Hermione's moans grew erratic. When he repeated his earlier move and took it between two fingers, slowly sliding them down on both sides of her clitoris, she cried out and he felt her inner walls clench together. It set his own orgasm free. The waves were still washing through her when she felt him spill his seed inside her womb.

The potion lasted several hours, Snape had calculated. So he wasn't surprised to find her still heated after her orgasm. During that night he took her twice more. First he introduced her to the pleasure of riding him into oblivion. It amused him a lot to find that he could reach her g-spot very well in that position, making her cry out as she ascended to the height of her bliss.

She didn't seem to remember who he was though, because when he asked her to call out his name she just looked puzzled and said "I don't know your name." That had caused a pang in his heart. It was not completely what he had wanted. Maybe he should spend some time on altering the potion...

The second time he went down and performed cunillingus on her. He laved her soft, sweet center, played with her labia and her nub of pleasure and sent her over the edge several times. Her third orgasm in a row seemed to be a most intense one, since she began crying and was shaking almost violently under his tongue acrobatics.

He decided to leave it at that for the night and kissed his way back up her body. When he reached her breasts, she shoved him away with as much force as she could. Snape was irritated for a moment, then grabbed her wrists, forcing them over her head. They were staring at each other for a full minute. Tears continued to flow over her cheeks and under a sob she managed to whisper, holding his gaze.

"Snape."

Severus knew instantly, that his night of passion was over for now, but he didn't know how to deal with the sobbing witch under him. She tried to wiggle free from his embrace desperately, lunging at him and trying to knee him in the family jewels.

"Uh, uh, Hermione, did I not perform a satisfying enough job with my organ that you are lunging at it now?"

Hermione was so furious at him, she did not even know how to answer. Her rational thinking had settled back in only a few moments ago. It had been one of the most unpleasant experiences of her life. Waking up from the Basilisk induced coma in second year had been a lot better.

She had been enjoying the cunillingus performed on her, when suddenly all the knowledge of who he was and who she was herself and what he had done to her had flooded her mind again. And there was a name on her lips, that had caused her to erupt in shudders of crying during the past two days: Ron. The last time she and Ron had been together, Ron had caressed her most intimate part with his mouth and she had wanted to at least keep that as a jewel in her heart.

They had been in a forest and just stolen away from Harry and the tent for a minute and therefore could not go any farther, but she had truly enjoyed it. Ron had wanted to bring her to climax, but did not succeed. Hermione had enjoyed his performance although and told him so.

When Ron had died, Hermione swore to herself that she would never let another man lick her core. She wanted to stay pure´, touched only by Ron's mouth, no matter what the Death Eaters, who had captured her, would put her through. And now Snape had dirtied her with his mouth and his overly large nose that he had used to stroke her clitoris with, and she had let him do so under the influence of a lust potion. Hermione felt like she was shattered. Her most intimate experience with Ron was dirtied by Snape, who had licked her to climax.

She continued to struggle with him, tried to finally get away from this sick bastard, but Snape held her down without mercy. He trapped her between his body and the mattress, still held her arms above her head by the wrists. Severus had to hold the struggling witch so hard, that she was developing bruises. He was looking forward to putting the Bruises Balm to use again.

"Let me go now.", she sobbed. "What do you want from me? Have you not taken all I have, already? You have had me, you have licked me, though I had begged you not to. What else could you want? Now, let go of me. Please."

Hermione only wanted to get up and away, as far away as she could, even if it was only the living room. Maybe there is a knife somewhere in the flat, or I could destroy the mirror and cut open my veins´, she thought. But Snape´s embrace seemed to be made of iron.

A quarter of an hour passed until Hermione's sobs calmed down and she became limp in Severus´arms. He still held her close, now tenderly stroking her hair and planting soft kisses on her forehead. Hermione turned, not wanting to see his face any longer.

"What do you want from me?", she whispered. Snape did not answer. He drew the covers over them and put an arm around Hermione's waist. Lying under the thick blue comforter, Hermione felt him pressed up against her back. Snape´s warmth seeped into her skin and she closed her eyes, finally letting go of all the horrors she had experienced in the past days.

Severus recognized her surrender to sleep when her breath evened out. He summoned his wand and cast a spell that would wake him as soon as she woke. Though he did think she would sleep long and deep with her need to recover from their activities. He would lay out a real Healing Potion for her tomorrow morning. Also he would cast a spell that would alert him should she plan to harm herself in any way while he was gone. Better safe than sorry.

It bothered him, that he had to leave tomorrow to see the Dark Lord about the new potion he wanted brewed. It was an urgent matter, but Severus wanted to spend time with his gift´. It had been high time, that he received something from Voldemort, else than a dose of Cruciatus, and now he wanted to spend time with Hermione, no... _in_ Hermione as much as possible.

He relished the feeling of the warm body next to him, also the sight of her creamy skin and her wild hair. Also he noticed her delicious scent: Peaches and Walnuts. It was the first time for him to sleep next to a witch he had had sex with. His only experiences had been with the whores of Knockturn Alley or sex-flings and now he discovered that he had been missing out on something as sweet as this for a lifetime. Hermione's last question came to his mind and he whispered a late answer.

"I want all of you."

He buried his nose in Hermione's curls and fell asleep breathing in the scent of Peaches and Walnuts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not JKR, regretably, and do not make money from this.

Note: Sorry for not updating earlier, but the last weeks of University are killing me off. I will soon start working and then will have a more regular schedule in which I will include time to write. :)

This chapter is un-betaed, because my beta has gone lost in the confines of the www.

**I d****o need a beta !** Or better: two.

If you are interested please e-mail: BubbleslovesNeverland(at)t-online.de

**Gift to the Potions Master** by catkasimir

_**Chapter 2 **_

Hermione was warm. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, nicely seated in one of the wing chairs in front of the fire, her favourite transfiguration book resting on her lap. She was cozy and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself...which blanket, actually?

That was when she opened her eyes and realized that she was lying in a bed. She was warm and cozy and there was a mold next to her in the mattress. Then she remembered it was not her bed she was lying in, but that bed: Snape´s bed.

A feeling of sickness overtook her. Where was he? Was he near? When he came back, would he want more? How could she avoid him? She could not flee, she could not defend herself, she was at his mercy. It was a most despairing thought to wake up to.

She felt aching and, "Oh my God...sticky."

It was only natural, thinking of what they had done the night before, and top of the list right now was getting his smell off her skin. So she pulled herself up for a soak in the tub she had detested yesterday. On the vanity table in the bath she found a vial filled with something suspiciously deep blue. A piece of parchment next to it said,

"This is a real healing potion, Hermione. When you are in the living room, just call out loud what you want to eat and the elves will bring it to you. Since I plan to see more of your obedience upon my return in the evening...",

Hermione fumed,

"...I decided to revoke the bann on the books. Entertain yourself while I am absent, just keep away from the top shelf. I will know if you do not. Prepare yourself for my return this late afternoon.

SS"

Tears welled up in Hermione´s eyes again, but she wished them away, deciding that she had cried often enough. She soaked in the tub and after she had towelled, looked around for her dress. It was not where she had left it. She tried to open the doors of the wardrobe, but they did not move. It was like a déjà vue of the incident with the door of the living room. The search continued, but turned out to be fruitless. There was not a single scrap of clothing in the entire flat.

She just felt uncomfortable, being totally starkers, so she tried to wrap herself in one of the towels, but it was too short to even cover her bottom. Then she took a linen off the bed and wrapped that around her body, several times and then over her shoulder, a lot like a sari. There, she was covered from neck to knee and finally comfortable.

Returning to the living room, she called out for tea and instantly a house elf appeared and provided a pot with a steaming dark brew.

"Does Missy want anything else?", the elf inquired.

"No, thank you."

"Master said you must not forget to eat. What can we bring for you to eat?"

"Thank you, but I do not want anything", Hermione was losing her patience.

"But Master wants us to bring you food. Please choose, Missy, please?", the elf´s eyes were wide as saucers.

Hermione pittied the poor creature. It would not do to anger Snape and make him act cruely on the poor things, would it? So she gave in.

"Okay, then please bring me a plate of sandwiches again, will you?"

"Oh, Missy liked the sandwiches then, did she not?", the elf´s eyes seemed to shine.

"Yes, they were good and I´d like to have them again.", Hermione was glad to see the elf happy.

"Sure, Missy. Just a moment." With a pop the elf disappeared.

A few moments later, as Hermione had settled into the armchair near the fire and had poured herself tea, the elf returned with another elf in tow and a loaden sandwich plater large enough for eight people. Hermione thanked the elves though and asked for their names. Momo was the male´s name and his wife´s was Mimi. They were master Snape´s personal elves, serving him for nearly fifteen years now, she found out.

Hermione also enquired about her dress, but Momo said they had not been given any orders concerning her clothing. Master Snape had not told them to give her any, so they better not gave some.

The elf told her to call out to them, should she need anything to eat or drink, and they would tend to her immediately. Then she was left alone again. For nearly fifteen minutes she stared at the huge sandwich plater before she could finally force herself to take a single bite. The past days had taken away her appetite.

Just when she was pondering a second bite, she heard a rapping at the window. She could not trust her eyes when she saw Hedwig at the pane.

Hermione flew to the window, pulling like mad at the handle, but could not open it. However, she could see through the pane and Hedwig seemed to be able to see through, too. That was unusual. Did Snape not put a Dissillusioning Charm on the House? And how could Hedwig have found her? Anyway, the window was as closed as a muggle supermarket on Christmas Day.

"Oh Hedwig, I cannot open the window", Hermione called out.

Hedwig, who was sitting on the window´s ill, seemed to understand her, then started to nibble at her leg, where a message had been attached.

"Oh Hedwig, do not lose it, it won´t be safe here", Hermione said, more to herself than to the bird.

Meanwhile, the owl had opened the letter, so that it was hanging openly from her right claw. Then Hedwig started to fly in height of Hermione´s eyes, staying in the same spot close to the window pane like a colibri. The letter was dangling right before Hermione´s eyes and she could read it.

"Clever bird", was all Hermione could say, before she fixed her eyes on the letter.

It was a tiny one, the size of half a handkerchief, covered in miniscule writing. She recognised the handwriting immediately: Professor McGonagall.

"Dear H.,

we know what happened to you. It is all sad and almost unbearable that young Mr.W. is dead, but I hope to lighten up your mood by telling you that P. is safe and under the wings of the O. I feel that I must inform you, that it was not V.´s intention to kill P., since P. is his last hc, we found out. P. was intended to be captivated and held as a slave. Therefore, O. is planning for P. to corner V. and kill him directly. However, now V. is planning to have a brew created which can discontinue the bond between him and P., so he can finally kill him.

We hear that you are in the care of S., who has been commanded to make the above mentioned.

H., as a fellow of you gender, who is sacrificing a lot for the war, I have to ask you to hinder or at least delay the brewing no matter what measures you have to resort to. Any kind of sacrifice you have to make will be of great help to P. and hence to the magical world.

In hope you are well and receiving this message,

M."

"Oh my God." The read had rendered Hermione breathless.

What should she do now? She nodded to Hedwig, who seemed to be glad to be allowed to sit again. All this flying in the same position must have exhausted her. The bird sat on the window´s ill again and started to pluck the letter into pieces and swallow them. Hedwig ate the letter!

"Clever bird", was all Hermione could say again.

Hedwig plucked up piece after piece of the tiny letter and swallowed it until there was nothing left. With a nod Hermione acknowledged the achievements of the owl. Hedwig seemed to take a last glance at Hermione, took off and after a few beats of her wings disappeared from the view.

For the first time in her life, Hermione found herself wishing to be able to fly. She was badly afraid of flying, but now she wished nothing more than to break through the glass and take off into the sky. On an impulse she grabbed the little marble inkpot on the desk and threw it with all her might towards the window pane. It bounced off with a clatter but without any impact on the pane, fell to the floor and the ink running out made a mess on the carpet.

Momo popped up immediately with Mimi in tow.

"Missy! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Nothing. The inkpot just slipped my hands. I am sorry it made such a mess on the carpet."

"Are you sure you are o.k.?" Now it was Mimi who seemed to be concerned about her.

"Yes Mimi, I am as o.k. as I can be here. I am sorry you have to clean up."

It took the elves just two spells to clean the carpet, refill the inkpot and put it back on the desk.

"Does Missy want anything else?" Momo seemed to eye the almost untouched sandwich plater sadly.

"No, thank you, I was just in the middle of finishing the delicious sandwich."

Hermione did not feel right lying to the elves, but making them sad by telling them how she really felt would do even less. Momo and Mimi left with a bow and she wandered the flat, only clad in her bedsheet.

Walking always got her thinking better. The flat was not very big, so she ended up walking around the table. Round after round she pondered the new information Hedwig had brought her. Yes, there was this potion involved and she seemed to be the only one able to help Harry. What was he planning now?

Hermione herself had had the idea to brew that potion, "Relatio Destructere" was its name, but had given up on it, because it was too difficult. Snape however was a Potions Master. He surely would not fail. Maybe there was a possibility for her to keep him from brewing and buy Harry some time?

Hermione stopped in front of one of the shelves. Her eyes glanced over the titles and finally rested on "Moste Potente Potions". Luckily the tome was not on the top shelf, but on the one below the top. She pulled it out, sat in the armchair and read about "Relatio Destructere" for the second time in her life. It really was a complex brew. It took only three days, which was a lot less than the one month brewing time for Polyjuice. However, that meant even if Hermione could screw up the potion once, the next brew could be ready in three days more.

"Shit", she cursed internally.

It might not be enough time for Harry to...to do what really? Hide? Or go over to attack Voldemort himself? How would he find him? And even if Harry had found a way out of the mess, how would she distract Snape?

All the questions rotated in her mind and her head started to hurt. She flipped through the book and found the page about Polyjuice potion. Hermione wished herself to be back in second year at Hogwarts, when she had set up her lab in the Girls Bathroom on the second floor. Her batch of Polyjuice had been a success and they had been able to trick Malfoy, though she herself had spent days in the Hospital Wing as a cat, retching hairballs.

Snape had seen her one evening when he brought an injured Slytherin student to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione had faked to be sleeping, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his scrutiny. Snape had looked at her and patted her fury paw.

"Ambitious little witch", she had heard him murmur before he walked away chuckling.

Snape...who had seemed to be the nemesis of the Golden Trio for the entire six years at Hogwarts!

Hermione went over all the pictures of him she had saved in her mind. Most were of him standing in front of the class, lecturing. His voice would travel the room like smoke. He seldomly needed to step up the volume to keep the class quiet. One menacing glance would suffice to render all students quiet and attentive. Hermione drifted to sleep thinking about his introductory lecture in First Year.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making..."

It was pitch dark, when Snape appeared in the room. Hermione was fully awake the moment he apparated onto the spot between the settee and the dining table. She kept her eyes closed however, waiting what he would do.

Severus had expected to find her reading, but not clad in ...

"Is this the bed sheet?", he asked himself.

He had thought to find her reading in the nude, maybe tucked in bed. During the dull meetings with fellow Death Eaters today he had daydreamed about just having to strip the sheet down her nude body and being all over her again – a great way to start the evening. Therefore he was not pleased to find her wrapped like a piece of Sushi.

Severus leant down and took the book that was lying open on her lap.

"Moste Potente Potions" it was. She had opened the page about Polyjuice. A slight smile crossed his features upon remembering her as a cat in the Hospital Wing. She had been a pretty little cat though.

Just this second Hermione chose to slowly open her eyes. She saw Snape looming over her, holding the book and smiling. It was not one of the cruel smiles he had given her yesterday, but a relaxed one that softened his features just enough to make him handsome. It was confusing to Hermione to use the words handsome´ and Snape´ in the same sentence.

Right at this moment Snape caught her eyes and her confusion and Hermione gasped in shock.

Their gazes dueled for a while, until he clapped the book shut.

"Good evening, Hermione", he purred.

That sent a riple down her spine. The last time he had called her by her first name had not turned out in her favor.

"Good evening, Professor", she replied and received a scowl from him.

"I do believe we have passed that level of formality, Hermione, so please call me by my first name, too."

Snape still stood before her and let his eyes wander over her uninhibitedly.

Hermione just nodded. She did not feel well under this scrutiny of his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"O.k. I think."

"Good. Did the elves bring you everything you needed?"

"Yes, they were very nice", Hermione did not want to shed a bad light on them in any way, "Except they could not help me with my dress. Do you know where it is left?"

"Yes."

Snape let that sink in for a moment, then stepped to the shelves and put the book back to its place.

"Well, would you please hand it back to me then?"

"No."

Hermione just looked at him, speechless.

"You will not need it, anyway, Hermione, will you?"

Hermione felt like panicking. Snape had that look on his face again. That of a cat playing with the mouse it has caught, just before eating it.

They stared at each other for a moment, then he started, but Hermione had noticed early enough to leap out of the chair and to the side before he could trap her. She made a run for it, but Snape went after his mouse fast. With two strides he had cornered her at the table.

He clasped her wrists with one hand, chuckling at her struggle and small cry of distress. His other hand tucked at the bedsheet-sari, loosening the tight wrapping around her body.

Hermione was mortified to feel the fabric loosen and pool at her feet. For the second time within 24 hours she stood naked in front of Severus Snape.

--

Hermione was horrified to see that Snape was looking her over with undisguised lust. He held her arms high by her wrists with his left hand.

Severus had not been able to wait to see her naked again. His daydreams had rescued him over a dull day of Death Eater business. He reached out with his right hand and caressed her cheek. The fearful expression in her eyes made him sad - he did not want her to cower in fear. Lazily he got closer to her, pressed his lips to hers. Severus tried to enter Hermione´s mouth, but found her lips closed. His hand traveled down her delicious curves, brushed the underside of her left breast, flicked her nipple. She gasped and he seized the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione tried to protest, but only ended up answering his kiss. Snape growled, relishing in the feeling of her tongue against his. Hermione could hardly contain her anger at his growl. She pulled back and snaked one arm free of his grip. With all her might she slapped him in the face, but regretted it the next second, when she saw the devilish glim in his eyes.

Snape was not hurt by her slap, but was determined to pay her back. He gripped her hard by the hips, ignoring her hands pressing against his chest, and shoved her upon the dining table.

"No!" she protested as Snape pressed himself against her and pushed her hands on each side of her head.

"Whine all you want, Hermione, you brought it on yourself." Snape sneered.

"What? The hell I brought on. You are an arse all by yourself and don´t you ever expect me to accept your abuse without protest," she spat.

"My, my, you do show your temper, don´t you? But do not worry, I like

you being lively while I fuck you."

She stopped struggling and met his gaze. Her chest was rising high with her breaths. She considered him for a while, then he bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side.

Severus kissed her cheek, slid his mouth over her chin and then darted out his tongue to lick her throat. She was warm and shivering under his body. Severus could barely restrain his desire to ravish her thoroughly. Yet, she remained unresponsive, simply staring to the side, not moving. Severus let go of her hands, caressed her arms and shoulders, arrived at her breasts. He flicked her nipples and kissed her collarbone. He remembered that she had enjoyed this in particular last night. When he looked up to check on her, she had not moved, her hands were still lying next to her head, she still stared towards the wall.

„Hermione," he whispered, but she did not react.

He pushed his hand between her thighs, stroked her nether lips, but she showed no response other than closing her eyes. He pushed his finger deeper and found her dry. He was at a loss. Last night had been almost like his erotic dreams come true and he had planned to continue as soon as possible. Since he had already taken her last night, he did not think she would resist him anymore, but apparently she was even more determined to thwart his plans of enjoying himself with her.

„May I assume that you will continue pretending to be a stone for as long as I assault you?" Snape bellowed.

Hermione remained still. She felt him move away slightly. Maybe he had given in? Hermione got her hopes up.

„Very well, then you do leave me no other option than giving you the potion again."

Hermione´s head snapped towards him, her eyes wide open, staring into his.

„Ah, nice that you are reacting again. However, I will have you responding a lot more, soon."

With that, Snape reached into his cloak for the potion that he kept in his pocket, but a small soft hand settled over his and stilled his movement. He looked at Hermione and found her eyes pleading with him. He considered her for a moment, then pulled his hand back from his pocket and grasped hers.

„I take it you do not want to drink the elixir?"

She shook her head.

He intertwined his fingers with hers.

„Please do not feed me that," she begged.

„Why, however, not? I had the impression that you were quite enjoying yourself, were you not?"

„No, it was horrible. I did not know who I was or who you were and what was going on. Most unpleasant was reclaiming normal conscience. Even waking up from my Basilisk coma in second year had not been that awful."

At those words Severus remembered her lying in the hospital wing for weeks in her second year. Always when he had had to visit the infirmary in those days, he had looked at the comatose little witch and hoped for her to make it through. He had helped Professor Sprout with the mandrakes and finally had brewed the potion that had revived her and the other victims.

He pondered if he should really feed her the lust potion. After all, it was not completely what he wanted. Last night he had only gotten her body, maybe tonight he could get the whole package, if he managed clever enough.

„Well, let´s summarize our situation: You do not want to take the lust potion, but also you hold your body captive from my attentions. I, however, plan to thoroughly ravish you and if you do not consent, I will resort to the invigorating influence the potion has on you. It seems we are at an impasse."

Snape let go of her hand, braced himself on the table, bent over her and looked into her eyes.

Hermione was shivering again. She could feel his breath on her face and wondered what was to come.

„What do you offer in exchange for me not forcing you to take the brew?"

„W...what do you want?" she asked although she knew the answer.

„You are well aware of my wishes, but I will spell it out for you: I want your compliance in all sexual matters."

He looked deep into her eyes. „I want you to offer yourself to me. I want you to participate willingly in the act. If you do, I will not force you to drink the lust potion. What do you say?"

Hermione felt her pulse speed up. She knew that she had to chose prostituting herself. It was the only way to keep a clear conscience and maybe find a way to help Harry. She chewed on her lower lip.

Snape became impatient. He raised his eyebrow.

Hermione recognized the signs, but could not bring herself to say the words just yet.

„Well, since you seem unable to form a decision, I will decide for you."

His hand moved to his cloak pocket anew.

„Don´t!" she cried. „I..."

„Yes?" Snape´s eyebrow was still raised.

„I´ll ... I´ll obey you."

There, she had said it.

Snape studied her face for a moment and moved his hand away from his pocket again.

„Very well, let´ s test your obedience. Spread your legs!"

Hermione gasped. She had not expected him to demand something as lascivious as this from her right away. She hesitated.

„Now, or I will assume our deal is invalid." Snape sounded aggressive.

Hermione took a deep breath, shut her eyes and slowly spread her thighs a bit.

„Wider," came the direct command.

She inhaled sharply again and obeyed.

„Open your eyes and look at me."

Hermione fluttered her eyes open and met Severus´ gaze.

He let his eyes wander from her face over her body and to the brown curls at the junction of her thighs. He straightened his back so that he was looming over her and had a good view.

Hermione realized what he was looking at and was mortified.

Severus touched her knees, let his hands wander up her thighs. They met at her curls, played with them.

Hermione´s skin was in goosebumps.

Severus chuckled when he observed this. His hands danced lazily over her stomach, then fanned her breasts delicately, met at the collarbone and then moved to her cheeks. He held her head in his hands, lowered his own and took possession of her mouth.

Hermione had never experienced a kiss like this before. She felt like being consumed by him.

His tongue swirled in her mouth and she shyly began to answer him.

Severus growled in appreciation at her response. He felt her hands closing behind his neck and her body relaxing. He broke the kiss, but she lifted her head off the table to reconnect with his lips.

They spent some minutes just kissing like this. Severus placed her legs around his waist and grind against her core while they snogged. That elicited an excited moan from the little witch beneath him. He grasped her shoulders, their lips still connected, and moved her up to sit on the edge of the table. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and placed her hands at his robe.

"Undress me," he said hoarsely.

Hermione was a bit confused. The kisses had fired her passion. She was surprised to admit to herself, that she was turned on. Maybe it was not so bad to be stuck with Snape? It could have been worse, could it not? Snape was definitely better than a Malfoy or, god forbid, Rudolphus Lestrange. Snape was at the prime age of a man, not too bad looking, yes, dark and edgy, but not ugly, and his kisses were pure fire.

She mustered all her Gryffindor braveness and pushed his robes off his shoulders. Then she turned to his buttons, undid them, one after the other, first those of his cloak, which she pushed off as well, then those of his shirt, which she tugged out of his trousers. When she had undone the last button, her hands returned to his chest, slowly making their way under his shirt, finding the sparse hairs there and touching the warm, surprisingly soft skin.

Severus relished in her touch. His eyes closed and he let out a sigh when he felt her hands ridding him of his shirt and exploring his chest, stomach and shoulders.

Hermione studied his face. His skin was a bit sallow, but soft. His nose was strong, but suited his face. He´d look ridiculous if his nose was any different. She liked his eyes. They were black and so deep that she thought she could drown in them.

She did not know why, but she kissed him on the lips, opening her mouth to him. Severus did not need further invitation to take her into his arms and ravish her mouth, feel her skin on his.

After a few minutes he took her hands to his trousers, beckoned her to open them. She was hesitant, but since she knew she had to do what he wanted, she opened his belt, then the buttons of his trousers: first, second, third and fourth button.

He pushed his trousers down to his knees, then placed her hands on the waistband of his black shorts.

Hermione held Severus´ eyes, while she slowly pushed his shorts down. She heard the fabric rustle against his legs as it fell down. Still she held his gaze.

Severus knew she was too shy to look at his penis. He found this so intriguing that an actual smile crossed his face.

Hermione was fascinated by his smile. Once again Snape appeared to be... Oh my gosh,...handsome!´

Snape did not have to use Legilimency to read her thought. It bemused him that she thought him handsome.

"Well, you are beautiful, my dear", he said and pulled her close.

His tongue graced her neck and a soft bite made Hermione moan. In a three minutes lasting kiss he made Hermione´ s knees weak and she appreciated being seated on the table.

Severus took her right hand and slowly guided it to his stomach. Hermione felt the edges of his hard abdominals, dipped into his navel and then Severus guided her lower and put her hand on his penis.

Astonished, Hermione realized that Severus had gotten rid of his boxers without her noticing. She suspected wandless magic, but forgot about it when she touched Severus´ penis. Feeling the soft hardness was unfamiliar to her, but neither disgusting nor scary. It was nice actually. She let her fingers wander up and down his length and finally gathered up the courage to look at what she was doing. The sight got her staring. His penis was larger than what she had suspected from the feeling of it. She was astonished at the thought that this had been inside of her. Its head was a deep purple and she cupped it with her thumb. A sharp intake of breath redirected her attention to Severus´ face.

His eyes were half closed and his breathing sped up. He definitely enjoyed what she was doing to him. His hands rubbed circles on her thighs in answer.

It was clear to Hermione that he had watched her look at his penis. Probably he had had a big deal of fun, she suspected and the ironic half-smile on his lips left no doubt about it. In high spirits Hermione licked his left nipple, hand still rubbing him, excited about his moan, and then bit down on it. Two hands came up to her head and buried themselves in her hair, pulling her from his chest.

Severus bent back her head, kissed her and then let his tongue wander down her neck to her breasts. He kissed the left one, kissed the right one and asked,

"Are you familiar with the concept of quit pro quo´ ?"

Hermione had watched The Silence of the Lambs, so she knew he would bite her back and braced herself.

Severus sucked in turn the nipples before him. Then he softly bit down on one, interlacing his bite with a suckle here and there.

Hermione gave a deep sigh and whispered, "Harder."

"What is the magic word?"

Severus´ piercing look made her blush crimson.

"Please." It was more a sigh than a word, but it made Severus oblige.

Hermione enjoyed his rolling her nipple between his teeth and buried her hands in his hair. She felt him rub his cock against her opening and could not help opening her thighs more so that the contact would be increased.

Severus noticed this and put a hand to her nether lips, caressing them and finding her wet for him. He slowly pushed her upper body back down onto the table by his own weight. His hands caressed her thighs, hooking under her knees and pulling her lower part closer to his. To him she was a perfect fit in height, curves and the way her legs folded around his hips. He parted her nether lips and put his cock to her opening, then he kissed her deeply and pushed forward.

Hermione had squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the pain, but there was none. There was just this strange feeling of being filled. Snape moved over her rhythmically and she fluttered her eyes open again. Severus met her eyes while pounding into her.

"Relax, darling." Severus whispered to her.

Hermione let out a long breath and commanded herself to relax. She knew it was best to do as he willed.

At that point Severus stopped his moves. He stayed inside her, bent down and sucked her breasts again. He braced his right hand next to Hermione´ s head on the table and his left wandered between her legs.

Hermione felt him stroking her clitoris and a very warm feeling built inside her stomach. She let out a low moan and pulled Severus head closer to her chest. She caressed him by combing her fingers through his fine hair, while he did not stop to lave her breasts with his tongue.

When Severus finally let go of her breasts, he found her eyes glazing with lust and her breath ragged. Slowly and cautiously he started to move again. This time Hermione seemed relaxed enough to let it happen and let it make her lust even without the potion Also he noticed her beginning to try and move with him. He grasped her hips and guided her to meet his thrusts. Hermione rewarded him with an excited sigh.

She stretched her hands over her head and completely gave herself over to him mentally and physically.

"He does not hurt me, like I had expected," she thought, "And I never thought him to be so gentle with me. It is the right thing to oblige him. Maybe I can figure out a way to keep him from brewing...Oh, this is so good!"

Severus had noticed that Hermione was totally letting go of her inhibitions. He suspected that she had debated fighting him but rationally had concluded obliging was the more clever thing to do. Her legs were tightening around his waist and Severus could not stop himself from speeding up the pace. To his bemusement Hermione kept up with him.

"Always a quick study, little Miss Know-it-all", he mocked her.

"Always..-quick enough...for you,...Git", she let out in between thrusts.

The whole absurdity of the situation ripped a laugh from Severus, a whole hearted laugh.

"Next time you say something like that to me, I will spank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione knew he was serious about it, but was totally fascinated by his laugh – by the young and relaxed face that seemed to have nothing to do with the sour potions master of her school days.

"I don´ t care. Fuck me."

Severus almost did not believe his ears. The little chit spurred him on. Well, that was a favor he would grant her. He bent over her, bracing himself on the table and started to thrust into her relentlessly. He felt his climax advancing and the little hands that gripped onto his scarred back and her moans of surrender did the rest for him. His balls tightened and he stiffened while climaxing.

After a few seconds he regained his senses and noticed that Hermione was studying his face. He looked into the hazel eyes and wondered if she had even come close to climax. He swore that he would make her climax during the next few days. Often. Hermione seemed drained of energy. Severus removed himself from her and gently pushed her a bit further up the table. He laid his head on her chest in the valley between her breasts and the weight of his torso onto her pelvis. Her left nipple was right before his nose. Severus´ tongue darted out and grazed her nipple´ s side. His reward was a content and drowsy purr from Hermione and her hands stroking through his hair. After a minute or two, Severus gave into sleep on the most delicious cushion he had ever laid on.

Hermione felt his breath even out and was delighted with having a reprieve, however short it was. It took her only a few minutes to finally come to a decision about what to do about Harry and the potion.

"Yes," she thought, "this is the right thing to do. Snape will either swallow it or not – I have to take the risk. The only gap I have to mind is his abilities at Legilimency. I will have to keep my mind guarded at all times."

Hermione had laid out her mission for herself. She was internally convinced that Minerva had the same planned for her. Naturally she had not written openly about it, but the "any kind of sacrifice you have to make will be of great help to P. and hence to the magical world"- part was pretty clear now that she thought about it. Hermione swore to herself that she would either be victorious or die trying, then she gave into sleep herself.


End file.
